Ring Around the Cheezi!
Ring Around the Cheezi! is the 60th episode of Season 30. Summary After Catboy helps and heals an injured Cheezi, he decides that it would be a good idea to take him to the PJ Masks’ HQ, and he soon starts to develop an unlikely friendship with Catboy and also with Bingo and Rolly when he (Cheezi) first meets them. Plot The episode begins at the Kilio Valley, now all burnt from the fire and the villains of Scar’s army, were discussing their plans to take down the Lion Guard and their allies from in and outside the Pridelands. Cheezi had a plan, but unfortunately the villains were so busy arguing that they can’t hear him, which made him feel depressed. That is, until Chungu stops the argument by telling Janja that he has a plan, much to Janja’s annoyance, but he listened anyway as Chungu whispered his plan into his ear. After hearing Chungu’s plan, Janja smiled wickedly as he told Chungu that he likes that plan and says that he can have all the food he can eat, much to Chungu’s pride and he thanks his leader. With a frown and his ears drooping, Cheezi walks away from the crowd and out of Kilio Valley. As he was far away, a storm formed and Cheezi ran for cover under a tree. But then, a bolt of lightning hits the tree and it lands on Cheezi, injuring him. Five nights later, the Lion Guard, Kwazii, and the PJ Masks were fighting off Scar’s army. They beat them in seconds and after they were defeated once again, the villains ran off as Janja scolds at Chungu for his plan. But what he didn’t know was that Cheezi was missing. Where in the Pridelands was he? After they’d left, Catboy, Owlette and Gekko helped Kwazii and the Lion Guard check to see if everyone is okay. Just then, Catboy noticed a broken down tree, then a body underneath it. He broke off the branches and finds that the body is Cheezi! He seemed okay, but he was badly hurt, and his body almost looked thin from hunger. Although Cheezi was a bad guy and he did do some bad things in the past, Catboy knew that he couldn’t leave him behind to just die. So picking up his body, Catboy took him to the Cat Car. The next night, Cheezi was lying in Catboy’s HQ room, all wrapped in bandages. Catboy and Kwazii had their hands and paws over Cheezi and were working on their healing powers over his body. After they were done, Cheezi wakes up and blinked groggily as he looked around and asked himself where he was, just as he hears the voice and in front of him was Catboy, who had brought him inside HQ. Cheezi glared at Catboy, then felt a pain surge from his arm as Catboy gently takes it and tells Cheezi to take it easy or else it’ll hurt even more. Taking his paw away, Cheezi asked Catboy and his friends why they helped him as Gekko explains that Catboy found him under a broken tree and Owlette adds that he had to take him into HQ to rest. Cheezi thanked them just when his stomach began to growl. Chuckling, Catboy asked the hyena if he was hungry as Cheezi nods yes and Catboy goes to the HQ’s kitchen to grab the only food he could find: a ham and cheese sandwich, and a bowl of water. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Speed *Super Strength *Healing Power *Super Strength *Levitation *Freeze Breath *Magic Rope *Earth Slam Trivia *Cheezi is the second villain to develop an unlikely friendship with Connor/Catboy. **The first is Romeo. *The episode’s title is a play on the children’s song Ring Around the Rosie. *Bingo and Rolly meet Cheezi for the first time. Transcript '''Kion (Narrating): '''Ring Around the Cheezi!Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic